


Adoration

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [81]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Rhadamanthys comes home from a long day at work, to a special, sexy surprise.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Rhadamanthys walks into his quarters, and hears a soft noise from his bedroom. He goes stiff for a second, until he realizes that he knows what that sound is, and smiles, soft and predatory. He locks the door behind him, taking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt as he pads to the bedroom. Those soft moans are music to his ears, even if he hadn’t been expecting it.

He pushes his bedroom door open and leans in the doorway, taking in the scene admiringly. His lover is a slender arrow of pale-skinned dancer’s musculature, nude, his pink hair mussed and haloed around his head. Valentine is fingering himself open, sprawled over Rhadamanthys’s dark purple sheets.

“I see you’ve started without me.” Rhadamanthys rumbles, taking pleasure in the way Valentine twitches in surprise, opening his eyes to glance at Rhadamanthys, sultry and inviting.

“Mm, I got bored. There’s only so much I can do on a day off, Rhada. I thought about visiting you in your office, though…” he says, with a suggestive little smirk. Rhadamanthys growls softly. That’s an idea for another day. He pulls his belt out of its loops and sets it aside, taking off his pants. He likes the way Valentine’s eyes are drawn to him, hot and wanting. Valentine pulls his fingers free, wiping them off on a washcloth, and Rhadamanthys grabs his belt, striding up to the bed.

He pulls Valentine up onto his knees, and helps him turn so that Valentine’s back is to Rhadamanthys’s front before pulling Valentine’s arms above his head and wrapping the belt around his wrists, putting the end through the buckle. He can’t buckle it, but he doesn’t need to. He finds the discarded lube bottle and slicks up.

Rhadamanthys nudges Valentine’s knees a little further apart and lines himself up. Valentine shivers, and Rhadamanthys smirks.

He drives in with a long, steady stroke that makes Valentine wail in pleasure, body bowing forward. Rhadamanthys tugs him back up by the belt, admiring the curve of his well-muscled back. He pulls him close again with a hand against his abdomen. Valentine’s hands lower back to his chest, and Rhadamanthys lets them, keeping hold of the belt. He bites at his newly bared throat, growling possessively.

“Rhadamanthys,” Valentine gasps, and he rewards his lover with a hard thrust of his hips that makes him choke on a moan. “My Lord,” Valentine murmurs his format title, and that’s lovely. He sets up a hard, quick rhythm that leaves Valentine unable to say anything else, letting his lover fall forward onto his knees and elbows, gripping his hips tightly. Valentine is gorgeous, absolutely beautiful like this.

He reaches around and Valentine comes nearly the second he gets his hand around his cock, shattering to pieces. Rhadamanthys can’t resist the right squeeze of his body, and comes in two hard thrusts. He pulls out and collapses next to Valentine, pulling the belt off his wrists and dropping it carelessly off the edge of the bed. Valentine burrows against his chest, and Rhadamanthys obligingly holds him close, a soft, rumbling, Cosmo-generated purr starting up in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
